Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki
A (também conhecida como FNaF Wiki BR ou FNaFW) é a wiki brasileira do jogo de survival horror desenvolvido por Scott Cawthon: Five Nights at Freddy's. Atualmente, a wiki conta com aproximadamente 400 páginas, sendo uma das comunidades de FNaF com mais páginas no mundo, ultrapassando até mesmo a wiki americana do jogo, que conta com aproximadamente 290 páginas. __TOC__ História Criação A wiki nasceu de uma fusão de duas wikis. Na metade de dezembro de 2014, a usuária Soul Wade havia criado uma wiki sobre Five Nights at Freddy's com o link pizzaria-do-freddy-fazbear, a qual obteve 40 páginas. No dia 8 de janeiro de 2015, Cratera havia criado sua wiki de Five Nights at Freddy's sem saber da existência da wiki da Soul Wade. A wiki possuía o link pt-br.5nightsatfreddys e o nome da dela era Cinco Noites com Freddy, sendo um "aportuguesamento" do título do jogo. Descontente com o nome da wiki, no dia seguinte, Cratera criou outra nova, desta vez com o link pt-br.pizzaria-freddy-fazbear, e o nome dela agora estava como Wiki Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki BR. Cratera acabou pedindo ajuda na comunidade central para mexer com os códigos da wikia, e atingiu 25 páginas criadas em menos de 1 semana. Primórdios Após navegar pela wiki que possuía o mesmo link da wiki americana (pt-br.freddy-fazbears-pizza), uma wiki completamente abandonada, Cratera acabou achando uma mensagem da Soul Wade, a qual dizia que queria ajudar com a criação da wiki. Logo, Cratera foi até o mural da usuária para pedir que ela ajudasse na criação de sua wiki e enviou-lhe uma mensagem. Após enviar a mensagem, Cratera foi ver o perfil da usuária e acabou descobrindo que ela também havia criado uma wiki sobre FNaF, a qual continha mais páginas e melhor design que a sua. Cratera suou frio e acabou excluindo a mensagem que havia mandado para a Soul Wade, no entanto, ela conseguiu visualizá-la. Soul Wade mandou para Cratera uma mensagem dizendo que gostou da codificação de sua wiki, mas também disse que a wiki que ela havia criado era mais organizada que a sua. Os dois começaram a dialogar e chegaram a um acordo de que deviam se juntar. Inicialmente, Cratera começou editando na wiki da Soul Wade, porém, como as codificações estavam melhores em sua wiki, ele preferiu optar por ela. Soul Wade então aceitou, e assim, começou a editar na wiki do Cratera. Era de Sucesso Após uma longa conversa, Soul Wade pediu para que Macherie ana fizesse uma fusão das duas wikis, e que esta continuasse com o link pt-br.pizzaria-freddy-fazbear. Após completarem 80 páginas, Soul Wade foi atrás da staff da wikia para que esta mudasse o link para pt-br.freddy-fazbears-pizza (já que era o link oficial da wiki americana, a wiki de FNaF mais acessada no mundo). Macherie ana disse que Soul Wade deveria por uma enquete na página principal da wiki que possuía o melhor link, e essa enquete deveria perguntar se os usuários daquela wiki aceitariam que a FNaF Wiki tomasse o lugar daquela. Com praticamente todos os votos à favor, a FNaF Wiki conseguiu o link. A wiki começou a ter bastante acesso a partir dali, e conseguiu atingir o ápice de acessos após o lançamento de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, em março de 2015. Os administradores estavam muito ocupados para adicionar todas as informações do terceiro jogo, e com isso, foram nomeados novos membros da equipe: Joaozito12 e Raphael Leon, ambos como moderador e rollbacker. Eles ajudaram na criação de várias páginas, principalmente das Noites do terceiro jogo. Mudanças Recentes Após a era de sucesso da FNaF Wiki, alguns membros da equipe permaneceram inativos por algum tempo, incluindo o próprio Cratera. A usuária Soul Wade optou em retirar o cargo de Raphael Leon e Joaozito12 e substituí-los pelos usuários Match28 e ApenasOutroCara, os quais tornaram-se Rollbackers e Moderadores de Conteúdo devido à capacidade de ambos de editar e ajudar a Wiki. Mais tarde, o usuário MegaBatataLord também demonstrou confiança e foi promovido a Rollbacker e Moderador de Conteúdo. Contudo, muitos usuários estavam estranhando a inatividade de Cratera. Ele não aparecia no Chat nem editava. Então, a usuária Soul Wade procurou Tiago pelo Facebook e o questionou o motivo de sua ausência. Ela obteve uma resposta, porém, infelizmente, era que Cratera tinha perdido a vontade de continuar. Alguns dias depois, Cratera postou uma mensagem no Fórum da Wiki oficializando a sua saída. Esta mensagem pode ser lida aqui. Um tempo antes disso, o Administrador KaitoBR também tinha renunciado ao cargo. Após esses acontecimentos, a usuária Soul Wade viu que seria difícil conduzir uma Wiki com aquele prestígio sendo apenas ela a Administradora e a Burocrata. Assim, ela promoveu o usuário MegaBatataLord para Administrador, Um ser chamado Carlo para Rollbacker e Moderador de Conteúdo e o usuário Match28 para Moderador do Chat. Comunidade do Mês: Abril No dia 1 de Abril, o projeto de Wikia em destaque do mês retornou. Os candidatos foram escolhidos pela staff, e a wiki de Five Nights at Freddy's estava entre esses 5 escolhidos. A votação ficou aberta até o dia 7, e a wiki recebeu 30 votos, 10 a mais do que a segunda colocada. No dia 17, a entrevista com a wiki foi postada, a qual pode ser lida aqui. Caso Crash Kandicoot O Caso Crash Kandicoot corresponde a um caso que ocorreu durante o feriadão do Dia do Trabalhador de 2015, enquanto Cratera estava em Minas Gerais e não pôde editar naqueles dias. Crash Kandicoot é um usuário que veio da wiki americana para denigrir a imagem da wiki brasileira. Ele acusou a wiki de roubar predefinições e a chamou de uma cópia sem graça da americana. A mensagem gerou revolta por parte da comunidade; usuários como Soul 4.1.2, Prrg, Ana Cristina Moreira Matos e até anônimos responderam a mensagem ofensivas de Crash, e Soul Wade tentava controlar o pessoal. A administradora respondeu todas as mensagens de Crash e logo depois, baniu ele permanentemente. Ela, então, foi denunciar o caso para Psychobilly, uma administradora da wiki americana, e para a surpresa de todos, Crash também era um péssimo usuário por lá. Psychobilly estendeu o banimento de Crash para mais 100 anos e o usuário nunca mais voltou a perturbar. Caso Ian e Luis O Caso Ian e Luis corresponde a uma série de desentendimentos entre estes usuários e a comunidade da wiki. Atualmente, suas contas se encontram banidas, no entanto, ambos sempre voltam em contas fakes e continuam a causar tumulto. Primeira Fase Com o sucesso do jogo e da Wiki, vieram alguns usuários, e entre eles destacam-se Ian Lautert da Costa e Luis Antonio Epifanio Filho. Em meados de abril, Ian se registrou na Wikia e começou a participar das conversas e páginas da wiki. Ele aparentava ser um usuário normal, assim como todos os outros, que queria ajudar a wiki a crescer, consertando os erros nas páginas e sendo amigável com todos. No entanto, seu amigo Luis também se juntou à wiki, e a junção dos dois começou a trazer dor de cabeça aos administradores. Primeiramente, os dois usuários começaram a tumultuar no chat, mandando spam/flood e irritando outros usuários. Após serem denunciados, ambos foram banidos do chat por 1 dia. Eles vieram então tirar satisfações no mural de Cratera (as mensagens podem ser vistas aqui e aqui), pedindo para que o administrador banisse o usuário que havia denunciado eles. No entanto, não haviam provas o suficiente, e o administrador se recusou a banir Master of Infinity (atual BlackRecruit,esse banido pela Wikia por ser um parceiro de Otakuboy.) o que deixou Ian e Luis irritados. Quando o banimento dos dois havia acabado, ambos voltaram ao chat e novamente começaram a tumultuar. Luis foi novamente banido por perturbar outro usuário, o que o deixou revoltado. Assim, Ian e Luis foram até o chat da Steven Universo Wiki e Luis começou a causar confusão e tumultuar por lá, o que deixou alguns usuários revoltados. Esses usuários,sendo TipoUmaPessoa e BlackRecruit então, armaram uma emboscada contra o Ian e o Luis: eles fizeram com que ambos colocassem sua idade no perfil de utilizador, revelando assim que eles tinham 11 anos (o que é contra as regras, pois o usuário deve ter mais de 13 anos para utilizar a Wikia). Ian acabou se revoltando com isso e xingou Cratera através de seu mural de mensagens na SU Wiki (a mensagem pode ser vista aqui). Logo após este ocorrido, as contas do Ian e do Luis foram desativadas pela wikia. Segunda Fase Ian e Luis não haviam desistido. Ambos baixaram um programa que sempre renova o IP, e assim, voltaram em contas fakes para causar mais tumulto. Usaram contas como Bonnie the Bunny14 e Qualquer Coisa Aí para tirarem satisfação com os administradores (uma conversa pode ser vista aqui) e novamente foram banidos. Tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal, mas depois de 7-10 dias, duas novas contas foram registradas: Fofoxy1 e Fofoxy1000, que obviamente eram fakes. Fofoxy1 acabou revelando para Cratera que era o Ian, e o administrador lhe deu mais uma chance para ficar na wiki, mas com uma condição: ele deveria andar na linha senão ele seria banido novamente. Mesmo já sabendo quem era Fofoxy1000, Cratera se fez de desentendido, fingindo não saber quem era. A máscara do Luis caiu sem precisar de esforço dos administradores. A usuária Ana Cristina Moreira Matos acabou revelando sem querer que o Fofoxy1000 era o Luis, e após isto, ele implorou para ficar, já que o Ian havia recebido uma segunda chance. Assim, Cratera aceitou Luis na wiki, mas este nem chegou a ficar na wiki. Ele acabou discutindo com a Soul Wade, dizendo que ela o ofendeu ao falar que ele parecia uma criança de 6 anos, e esta discussão lhe rendeu um banimento de 1000 anos por parte do Cratera. Luis, então, xingou Cratera na SU Wiki (a mensagem pode ser vista aqui) e, bastante tempo depois, retornou como Frederico Fazbiro, uma conta bloqueada pela administradora da FNaF Wiki. Após um tempo, as contas Fofoxy1 e Fofoxy1000 foram desativadas pela wikia. Ian retornou em contas como Freddy Fazbear 3.0.5, Frederico Fazpera e Frede Fazber, Frederico Fazbiro1, Frederico Fazbiro2 entre outras, as quais todas foram bloqueadas pela Wikia. Conteúdo Fanon Five Nights at Freddy's tem uma enorme fanbase, e embora essa seja constituída na maior parte por crianças, algumas coisas boas ainda surgem dela. Dentre essas coisas boas, surgem os jogos, as músicas e as criações baseadas na série de Scott Cawthon. Por volta do dia 25 de Maio, os administradores então decidiram adicionar um pouco desse conteúdo fanon na wiki, o qual trará +40 páginas relacionadas ao assunto. O processo de adição desse conteúdo ainda está sendo realizado. Prêmios da Comunidade Baseado no Community Choice Awards que aconteceu na Wikia no final de 2014, foi criado um blog de votação em comemoração ao primeiro ano da série de survival horror. O blog foi criado por Cratera no dia 22 de Junho, quase um mês antes do aniversário de lançamento da demo do jogo. A votação consiste em eleger quais são as melhores características dos jogos (personangens, mecânicas de jogo, noites etc.). A votação foi encerrada no dia 22 de Julho e os vencedores ganharam uma estrela em suas páginas. Salto no WAM Dois fatores podem ter contribuído no salto que a wiki deu no WAM em Julho de 2015: a desativação das contas anônimas (retiradas no dia 31/07) que resultou num grande número de usuários registrados e o lançamento do quarto jogo da série. A wiki, em poucos dias, saltou da 150º na categoria games para a 76º colocação, alcançando o segundo lugar das wikis mais ativas do Brasil e permanecendo lá por alguns dias. Usuários Conhecidos *Atlasgen124 *Freddy The Gamer *Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto) *Ana Cristina Moreira Matos *M4n0 Z0iF *NyanTheCatAnimatronic *Dark The Ghost *Bonnie Wizard *BomberGamer *Baby Toy Chica *Carlogamer12 *Carol10 *Plushtrap BR *Vinissauro *Match28 *Fã Anônimo *Mangle Flame *Jhel15 *MegaBatataLord *ApenasOutroCara *ShadowKueiozinho *Um ser chamado Carlo *GodfatherPayne *ThePirateSim *TeiousDaFox *Cris Mattos *Meredithzinha Categoria:Comunidades Não Originais